


Pleasure Shared is Pleasure Multiplied

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and Sherlock introduce John to Jack Harkness





	Pleasure Shared is Pleasure Multiplied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beminevalentines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beminevalentines/gifts).



“I think you’ll really like this guy,” said Greg, getting the door. “He’s a lot of fun.”

John looked at the bar and picked out their companion instantly. He was nursing a drink and watching the door, but at the sight of the three of them he put down his drink and came over.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” said Sherlock.

“Good to see you ‘lock, Greg. And who is this?” He gave John an appraising look that nearly made him adjust his trousers.

“John Watson,” said John, standing straighter.

Jack took his hand. “Military man yourself, I see. You can just call me Jack.”

Greg gave Sherlock a look. “I didn’t know you two knew each other.”

Jack slung an arm around Sherlock. “You could say that,” he said with a wink.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John had never seen anyone just so… casually intimate with Sherlock. At least outside of Baker Street and the time the three of them spent together. Sherlock wasn’t shrugging him off either or trying to move away.

“You’re thinking kind of hard there, John,” said Jack, still with that easy smile. “What do you say we all head upstairs and distract you a bit?”

John met his gaze. "Yeah, sounds good."

“You’ll be in good hands,” said Greg, putting a hand on the small of John’s back.

“I know.” John turned and kissed him and the four of them headed up the stairs and down the hall.

As soon as they were in the room, Jack took off his coat and tossed it over a chair. He tugged John closer and gave him a greedy kiss. John found himself surrendering quickly, Jack’s hands resting on his waist.

“Yeah, he’s good,” Greg whispered in John’s ear, pressing up against behind him.

John could only give a slight nod, moaning as Greg nibbled on his ear. Jack pulled away and smiled, stepping back to get undressed. Sherlock stepped in and kissed John, perhaps with a bit of jealousy. 

“It’s alright, Sherlock, you know who I’m going home with,” said John, murmuring against his lips and cupping his cheeks.

Sherlock nodded. John knew that if he didn’t want to share, he’d put a stop to the whole thing. Any one of them could say no at any time. But he didn’t want to say no. He was intrigued, and clearly, Jack had made quite the impression on Greg and Sherlock. 

Greg tugged John back to undress him. An already nude Jack leaned in to kiss Sherlock. John saw Sherlock relax, letting Jack’s deft hands remove his clothes.

As soon as he was naked, John turned in Greg’s arms, kissing him and stripping him as he pushed him back towards the bed. Greg sat down on the edge of it, grabbed John’s waist to pull him closer, and swallowed his cock.

John groaned, running fingers through Greg’s hair. This was familiar, comfortable. Greg always did love sucking his cock, stretching his mouth around John’s girth, taking him deep.

Sherlock stepped behind him and rest his head on John’s shoulder, watching Greg. John could feel his interest against his back.

“Now isn’t that a pretty picture,” murmured Jack, sitting next to Greg.

Greg pulled off and gave Jack a hungry kiss before moving back onto the bed. Jack went to his knees and looked up at John as he wrapped his lips around his cock.

God, but Jack _was_ good. He could take John deeper than even Greg could. John thrust lightly, grabbing Jack’s hair. Sherlock rutted against John’s back. Greg watched them, stroking his own cock.

“I want to be fucked,” John declared.

Jack pulled off his cock. “That can certainly be arranged,” he said with a heated smile.

“Didn’t think you’d argue,” said John, climbing up onto the bed. He straddled Greg’s thighs, snogging him thoroughly.

A moment later, Sherlock’s slicked fingers were pressing into him. John moaned softly and moved against them. Jack lay down next to Greg and John, sucking first Greg’s cock, then John’s, using his hand on whichever cock wasn’t currently in his mouth.

“God, yeah,” murmured John, leaning back against Sherlock as he kissed his shoulders and the back of his throat.

“John wants Greg to take him first,” announced Sherlock.

John gently elbowed him. “What did I say about deducing in bed?”

Sherlock shrugged and kissed him, withdrawing his fingers and squeezing his hip.

“Well, I won’t argue,” said Greg, toppling John onto his back as Sherlock moved to the side. He studied John’s face and John gave a nod. Satisfied, Greg pushed into him, making John moan and grab his arms.

Sherlock wiped his hand on the bed and knelt next to them, watching. As John relaxed under Greg, he was aware that Sherlock was slowly stroking his own cock. 

“Come ‘ere,” murmured John, reaching out for Sherlock. 

Sherlock leaned down to kiss him and shifted so John could more easily reach his cock.

“Never get tired of that,” said Greg, kissing one, then the other.

John smiled at them both, feeling Sherlock shiver under his touch.

Suddenly, Greg swore and stilled inside John, dropping his head. John and Sherlock looked towards where Jack was obviously licking Greg open.

With a moan, Greg pushed deep into John and tucked his head against John’s throat. Jack moved with him and John felt Greg shudder, arms threatening to give way.

“Come on, Jack, let him finish,” grumbled John, teasing the hair at the nape of Greg’s neck with his free hand.

“I”m not complaining,” muttered Greg, starting to move again.

Jack wiped his mouth and knelt behind Greg, pushing into him. Greg moaned again, letting Jack control his thrusts.

“Beautiful,” John said softly, cupping Greg’s cheek and kissing him. Greg tangled his hands in John’s hair, panting against his shoulder.

“John, do you want to suck Sherlock’s cock?” asked Jack, sounding far too in control of himself for the situation.

“Of course,” said John quietly as Sherlock shuffled into position.

John moaned as Sherlock carefully thrust into his mouth. Greg was still tucked against him, letting Jack use him to fuck John. It was almost overwhelming to be the center of so much attention. John’s eyes closed as he let himself focus on the pleasure, hips rolling with every thrust.

“‘M close,” said Greg, finally raising his head and kissing John’s temple. Sherlock sat back so John could catch Greg’s lips.

“Go on,” said John, opening his eyes and squeezing around him.

Greg groaned and came, eyes slamming shut. Sherlock cupped his cheek and drew Greg into a tender kiss.

John smiled at the pair of them. Jack moved back so Greg could pull out. He stretched out along John’s side and reached for his cock.

“May I?” asked Jack, moving up.

John nodded. “Please.” Jack easily pushed in and John moaned, turning his head and focus back to Sherlock’s cock. Greg kissed John’s throat and shoulder, watching them.

Jack thrust steadily and John found himself rolling his hips again. Greg was bringing him closer and closer to climax, though Sherlock was getting there too. John pulled his head back and looked up at Sherlock. “I want to swallow.”

Sherlock’s eyes were blown dark. He nodded and started stroking his cock while John focused on the head. John could feel him grow heavy on his tongue and knew Sherlock was close. There was a soft groan as Sherlock came. John swallowed as much as he could, knowing how much Sherlock liked it.

Finally, Sherlock stretched out on John’s other side, giving him sloppy kisses. Greg’s hand moved faster.

“Your turn,” said Jack, shifting his hips to strike John’s prostate.

John cried out against Sherlock’s lips, shuddering with the force of his orgasm and grasping Greg and Sherlock’s hands.

“Beautiful,” said Jack, thrusting a little faster, a little harder, clearly chasing his own orgasm.

John turned his head to watch Jack, meeting his heated gaze. Jack gave one more thrust and leaned down to steal a kiss of his own. John felt him come, swallowing his soft moan.

Finally, Jack carefully pulled out. Leaving the other three on the bed, he padded to the bathroom for flannels and returned to clean everyone up. John had one arm around Greg and the older man was already dozing off, tucked against him.

Sherlock reached for Jack’s wrist and pulled him down as he finished. “Stay,” he ordered.

Jack shrugged. “If you insist.” He spooned around the other side of Sherlock and kissed the back of his neck.

“We do,” said John. “Thank you.”

Jack chuckled. “Believe me, the pleasure was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rather belated birthday present for beminevalentines and myself.
> 
> Thanks to beltainefaire for reading over and helping me get it done. And the title.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab.


End file.
